<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>指腹為婚 27 by Rz00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355146">指腹為婚 27</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00'>Rz00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>moonsun - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>指腹為婚 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>兩人趁著空閒享受這片刻的寧靜</p><p>金容仙穿著比基尼在泳游泳</p><p>文星伊則在房間裡睡著大頭覺</p><p>過一陣子後，金容仙上岸沖洗，此時，文星伊也剛好睡醒了</p><p>「大懶豬..」穿著浴袍的金容仙看著坐在床上的文星伊</p><p>「寶貝…」文星伊下床抱著金容仙，下巴靠著她的肩</p><p>「好啦，累就在多睡一會」金容仙像哄著小孩一樣拍著文星伊的背</p><p>「睡飽了…想活動一下」文星伊撕開金容仙和自己的抑制貼</p><p>文星伊釋放出強烈薄荷味，讓金容仙瞬間感到無力癱軟</p><p>「容…」文星伊一邊吻著，一邊解開金容仙的浴袍</p><p>「唔…」金容仙輕輕推開文星伊</p><p>文星伊摟著金容仙的腰，貼近自己挺立的下半身</p><p>「老婆，妳身材真好」文星伊撫著金容仙的水蛇腰</p><p>「這麼好色…」金容仙輕咬著文星伊的嘴唇</p><p>「我也只好妳的色」文星伊一把抱起金容仙，金容仙雙手勾著文星伊的後頸，嫵媚的笑著</p><p>文星伊將金容仙放在一個木頭櫃上</p><p>「我都脫了，妳衣服還穿的好好的…」金容仙輕揉著文星伊的下身</p><p>「釦子幫我解」文星伊脫下上衣，拉著金容仙的手，往下探</p><p>金容仙解開文星伊的褲子，連帶內褲一把拉下，有活力的小獸高聳的挺立著</p><p>金容仙右手圈住文星伊的碩大，像擠牛奶一樣輕輕握著，緩緩上下套弄著</p><p>文星伊喘著粗氣，金容仙手法太好，文星伊差點就要繳械</p><p>「去床上好嗎？」金容仙吻著文星伊的耳垂</p><p>文星伊將金容仙抱到床上，開始撫弄的金容仙身體的所有敏感點，惹得金容仙不斷嬌喘</p><p>文星伊沾了沾金容仙小洞的水，塗抹在金容仙最敏感的陰蒂上</p><p>「星…那裡不要…」金容仙躺在床上享受著</p><p>「那裡？這裡嗎？」文星伊故意用舌頭舔弄著</p><p>「昂~」金容仙的反應越來越大</p><p>金容仙分泌的蜜液非常足夠，文星伊開始提槍入洞</p><p>緊密的陰穴一下子被大肉棒塞滿，金容仙雖然不是第一次，但文星伊總是很有技術的讓金容仙每一次的感覺都不一樣</p><p>文星伊腰上像是裝了個馬達一樣，不斷撞擊金容仙撞擊</p><p>「星…太快了…」金容仙顫抖的說著，</p><p>「那我慢點，容…不要夾的這麼緊..」文星伊也喘了一下</p><p>金容仙漸漸放鬆身體</p><p>「這樣呢？舒服嗎？」文星伊放慢速度</p><p>「呼…是妳那太大…」金容仙大口呼氣</p><p>文星伊忽然又使勁抽插，讓金容仙又開始受不了，整個人在床上上下晃動</p><p>「星…不要…」金容仙含淚說著</p><p>「容…妳的小穴好舒服…」文星伊規律的呼吸著</p><p>兩人換了幾種姿勢，每一種雙方都非常享受</p><p>文星伊喜歡聽金容仙的淫叫，這讓她更加興奮，每一下的撞擊，都更加深入</p><p>金容仙能感覺到，文星伊的進入都能到最深處子宮口，陰道被舒服的摩擦著，不斷的大口呼吸</p><p>文星伊玩心大起，一邊頂著金容仙的G點，一邊按摩著陰蒂，雙重快感，很快就讓金容仙受不了，迎來了高潮，陰道快速的收縮</p><p>金容仙的收縮，也讓文星伊在裡面的肉棒興奮了起來，在金容仙體內跳動著，文星伊頂了頂交合處，便也在裡面射了出來</p><p>這是金容仙第二次體驗內射，就像是觸電一樣酥麻，卻又感到溫暖，兩人緊緊結合在一起</p><p>文星伊和金容仙攤在床上休息喘氣著</p><p>「星呀，為什麼妳技術這麼好」金容仙騎在文星伊的小腹上，玩著她那根疲累濕軟的分身</p><p>「因為是妳，妳下面跟我下面，很合」文星伊坐起來抱著背向自己的金容仙</p><p>「呀，說這話都不會害羞嗎」金容仙繼續把玩著</p><p>「容，別玩了，等等又硬了怎麼辦」文星伊抓住金容仙的手腕</p><p>「那我就看看是不是能硬這麼快」金容仙加速套弄著</p><p>「別…哼…」文星伊在金容仙的挑逗下又起了反應</p><p>金容仙用套弄完後，低頭將粗長的陰莖放入嘴裡，但分身實在是太大，無法完全入嘴，只能利用舌頭舔著</p><p>碩大的前端被舒服的包圍著，加上金容仙靈巧的舌頭，文星伊舒服的仰起頭喘氣，金容仙看著從剛剛的大狼狗，變成了小奶狗一臉享受，幫文星伊上下套弄射出</p><p>金容仙看到文星伊噴了好幾發，不禁驚呼，想到剛剛文星伊內射在自己體內，心想不會一發就中獎了吧</p><p>「妳的量都這麼多呀」</p><p>文星伊緩和了呼吸說著</p><p>「妳才知道我很行嗎？」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>